A disorder of incontinence requires a means for constantly draining and conducting urine to a receptacle. In males one type of device is an elastic external condom catheter which externally fits over and tightly clasps the penis and is found at the end of an integral tube. By various suitable means this tube portion is attached to tubing which interconnects the catheter to a receptacle.
The external male urinary catheter has the disadvantage that it is secured to the wearer by wrapping an adhesive strip around the penile shaft sufficiently tightly to ensure a grasp of the shaft that will maintain the catheter in place for an extended period of wear. If the desired effect is to be maintained the fastening must at the same time be able to accomodate changes in condition of the penile shaft and be comfortable. There are serious disadvantageous side effects of chafing and irritating the skin of the patient, if the adhesive strip is tightly wound, and loosens and disconnection if it is not sufficiently tight.
Previous attempts to solve these problems have not eliminated serious difficulties or objectionable situations. Two of these are stasis of urine and strangulation. Stasis of urine occurs, for example, when the head of the sheath collapses. It can occur when the retention pressure is applied only in one area, such as by a collar, or whenever retention is sought by a strap effect.
Strangulation occurs when the grip or retention is provided by a tight encircling of the penis in an effort to overcome the slippage which can occur on retraction of the penis.
The following identifies prior disclosures which involve previous efforts to provide means for drawing urine within external sheath.
In Pavlinch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,044 air is inserted by a bulb syringe. The user is unable to feel the resistance and document the current of air inserted--the air duct and valve of the present claim is more accurate. A set amount of air can be determined for each individual patient not, however, by a bulb syringe. In F. E. Koch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,781 a bulb used which cannot measure the air inserted for each individual and thus creates a continuous tight grip on penis. Urine in the bag will add more pressure to the penis. In R. B. Carrrigan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,241 there is complicated construction which when the penis retracts will possibly wet the scrotal area and cause regression or damage to the skin integrity in the area. Again, bulb type injection of air issued and no measurement means is noted. In Lawrence, U.S. Pat. No. 1,228,452 the structure presents a danger of stasis of urine. Other prior disclosures rely upon a strap-effect to secure the device in place. Thus they create the very problem the present invention overcomes.
It is an object of the present invention to enable the use of an external male catheter over an extended period of time during which the catheter remains in place under varying conditions during use and while avoiding irritation, discomfort, disengagement or leakage.
The present invention permits the construction and application of an external male urinary catheter of secure, permanent fit and attachment with a minimum of discomfort to the wearer and which is easy and simple in attachment and use.